1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal capable of producing composite photographs and, more particularly, to a composite photographing method and a mobile terminal using the same, wherein the user may freely demarcate a target scene into shooting areas to be individually photographed to produce a composite photograph.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a mobile terminal refers to a terminal that can be readily carried by a person and can perform various functions implemented by wireless communication and application programs. A personal mobile communication services terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, an international mobile communications 2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, and a wireless local area network (WLAN) terminal are examples of a mobile terminal.
With advances in technologies, mobile terminals have become miniaturized and lightweight, and have now evolved into multifunction convergence terminals that perform various functions related to MP3 audio, digital photographing, and navigation.
A camera-equipped mobile terminal may enable a user to produce a composite photograph. In composite photographing, two or more photographs taken in series are merged together into a single composite photograph. For example, the user evenly demarcates a target scene into multiple shooting areas using a preset menu, and photographs the individual shooting areas in succession. For example, if there are nine shooting areas, nine photographs are taken. After all of the photographs are taken, the photographs are merged together to form a single composite photograph.
However, in conventional composite photographing, demarcation patterns of target scenes may be predefined and very difficult to change. The user may only be able to select one of existing demarcation patterns, and may have no choice but to use the selected demarcation pattern to produce a composite photograph. That is, the user may not be able to obtain a composite photograph having a desired composition in terms of shape, size, and position.